wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly of Iron
The Assembly of Iron is the fifth boss encounter in Ulduar found in The Assembly of Iron. The encounter consists of Steelbreaker, Runemaster Molgeim, and Stormcaller Brundir. Killing any one of the three will give a soft enrage of +25% damage to the other two and grant them additional abilities. (Similar to Fathom-Lord Karathress) Killing the second of the trio will grant the last with a final stage apart from their usual abilities which must be dealt with in different tactics. The hard mode of this fight requires players to kill Steelbreaker last. 25-man abilities *'Hard Enrage' - 10 minutes after encounter starts. * Supercharge - as each boss dies, the others will gain a 25% damage increase and an additional ability. Steelbreaker *10 Million HP (Heroic) / 3 Million HP (Normal) * Fusion Punch - 100% weapon damage plus 8000 Nature damage per second. * High Voltage - Aura that deals 2500 Nature damage every 3 seconds. * Static Disruption (1 dead) - Deals 7500 Nature damage to enemies in an area and increases Nature damage taken by 50% for 20 sec. ** Meltdown (2 dead) - Causes Steelbreaker's current tank to do 200% more damage for 25 seconds then explode, killing both the tank and any other player within 20 yards and healing Steelbreaker for 15% of his maximum health (reducable by wound poison/mortal strike/aimed shot). * Melee hits for: ~25k Heroic ~15k normal. Runemaster Molgeim * Rune of Power - A GTAoE that will buff anyone standing on this rune to do more damage. 5 yd radius * Rune of Death (1 dead) - 13 yard radius GTAoE which will do 6k damage per second. * Rune of Summoning (2 dead) - Summons lightning elementals that will randomly target members of the raid and explode upon touching them. * Shield of Runes: Shield absorbs up to 50,000 damage. If 50,000 damage is absorbed, the caster's damage is increased by 50% for 15 seconds. * Melee hits for: 8-10k against a good geared plate wearer on normal mode. Lightning Elemental adds * Lightning Blast - When the add reaches its target, it will deal a 30 yard explosion of 14138 to 15862 Nature damage, but die in the process. * Melee hits for: ? Stormcaller Brundir * Chain Lightning - Nature damage that can jump up to five different targets. Can be slowed and interrupted. * Overload - Similar to Loken or Murmur, 25000 Nature Damage to everyone within 30 yards of him. Made obvious by an emote ("Stormcaller Brundir begins to Overload!") * Lightning Whirl (1 dead) - Lightning bolts at random targets hitting for 6598-7402 Nature damage. Lasts 5 sec. * Lightning Tendrils (2 dead) - Proceeds to run around the room with a random target very fast (similar to Thaladred) and deals 8000 damage per second to anyone near him. Will periodically come back onto the floor vulnerable to damage. Cannot be taunted in this phase. * Melee hits for: 8-10k, crit for 25k against leather on normal mode. 10-man abilities *''To be announced...'' Strategy Phase 1: All three alive Players can choose to kill the trio in any order that they wish, though the popular and easiest route is Steelbreaker, then Molgeim, then Brundir. Just like Maulgar, Illidari Council, Karathress, etc. all of these bosses have to be pulled and tanked away from each other in precise positions. Molgeim and Steelbreaker can be tanked in the two front corners of the room, but Brundir must be tanked towards the back for his Overload (30 yards) which will deal a lot of damage to anyone that is not a tank (often times killing them). Note that Brundir's tank can simply eat the Overloads, since the tank should have a dedicated healer, otherwise only doing raid healing. If it is an issue, the tank should move away as well, then move right back to Brundir when the channeled cast is over. Any casters and the tank (preferably a warrior) on Stormcaller Brundir that can interrupt should be interrupting chain lightnings whenever possible. The healer assigned to Brundir's tank should be close to Steelbreaker's back when the fight begins, 35+ yards away. Molgeim will often put a rune of power underneath either Steelbreaker or Brundir so they must be pulled out of the rune far enough to where they're no longer benefiting from the buff and melee or ranged players can bunch up in this rune and output higher damage upon the primary target. Steelbreaker on occassion will deal a Fusion Punch which the tank must call out for focused healing and a magic dispel of the nature debuff that is inflicted from the punch. Use either a Paladin's Cleanse or a Priest's Dispel Magic. If you are killing Steelbreaker first, melee must bunch up to benefit from Circle of Healing and Chain Heal used to counter the nature aura damage. Phase 2: One Boss Dead When one of the Iron Council dies, the other two will gain additional abilities. For the most part, they will be tanked in the same general areas but these new abilities will compensate for the dead boss. Steelbreaker will gain Static Disruption which will cause fusion punch to one shot his current tank when the debuff is applied. A new tank must taunt Steelbreaker when Static disruption hits. Molgeim now has a Rune of Death, which will be cast on a random raid member. It is a big, green rune that is impossible to visually miss. Melee and ranged must bunch up and be ready to move in the same general path to avoid confusion, splitting up, and getting out of range of heals. Brundir will gain Lightning Whirl, which animates like whirlwind and will shoot random lightning bolts at raid members which will deal a large amount of nature damage to random raid members. It can, and should, be interrupted. Phase 3: Two bosses dead When two of the three bosses are dead, the last one will separate into a unique phase different from their usual abilities in the previous phases. Players must be alert during this phase because elements are introduced that will almost instantly wipe the group if they don't coordinate around them. Steelbreaker Blow Bloodlust/Heroism and hit Steelbreaker with an almost impossible amount of DPS to kill him before you run out of tanks due to Meltdown. The DPS and healing requirements of this achievement are extremely high so it is not reccomended for most groups. Runemaster Molgeim '''' Molgeim will open up a rune of summoning (purple voidzone spawn akin to the voidwalkers in TBC) which will spawn lightning elemental adds which will explode for a high amount of damage to anyone within 30 yards when they reach their aggro target. They spawn one at a time, but up to 8 or 9 adds total will be spawned rapidly. They are not tauntable, and will race after the random players. The adds do not appear to be affected by movement slowing effects. All players should move as far from the zone as possible, dropping aoe's in prep for the add arrivals. All aoe helps, however every effort should be made to avoid meeting the adds in melee. If an add bolts free of the aoe, targeted members should run while ranged helps dps down the loose add. Good communication and proper reaction to the add spawns is essential. Stormcaller Brundir Brundir will lift up into the air and gain Lightning Tendrils. Anybody within a 10 yd range of Brundir will get hit by these tendrils for high nature damage; standing near him for more than a couple seconds will prove fatal if you are not a tank. He is tauntable, but will clear aggro every time he lifts up into the air. The three tanks can work out a rotation to keep him in the same area of the room while ranged players nuke him down. Occasionally he will fall to the ground and melee can move in to attack, but he will lift again without warning and hit them with his tendrils. Quotes Steelbreaker Aggro: *You will not defeat the Assembly of Iron so easily, invaders! Killing a player: *So fragile and weak! *Flesh... such a hindrance. Special: *You seek the secrets of Ulduar? Then take them! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *My death only serves to hasten your demise. *Impossible! Runemaster Molgeim Aggro: *Nothing short of total decimation will suffice. Killing a player: *The world suffers yet another insignificant loss. *Death is the price of your arrogance. Rune of Death: *Decipher this! Summon Adds: *Face the lightning surge! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *The legacy of storms shall not be undone. *What have you gained from my defeat? You are no less doomed, mortals! Stormcaller Brundir Aggro: * Whether the world's greatest gnats or the world's greatest heroes, you're still only mortal! Killing a player: *A merciful kill! *Ha! Special: *Stand still and stare into the light! Taking flight: *Let the storm clouds rise and rain down death from above! Berserk: *This meeting of the Assembly of Iron is adjourned! Death: *The power of the storm lives on... *You rush headlong into the maw of madness! Drops Related achievements * * * * * * * * Hard mode achievements * * Videos 10-man encounter ra7_KXgp4SQ vBPyfOnf18g 25-man encounter FPirTY6Qcfg References External Links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses